Offline retailer
An offline retailer is a retailer that sell products through a storefront location in-person. Unlike online retailers, they generally permit patrons to try on products prior to purchase and may offer professional fitting services. However, offline retailers may not always accept returns, and due to space limitations, their selection of bra sizes may be more limited. Many offline retailers do not carry a full range of bra sizes, and the general clothing they stock may not be well-tailored to the needs of women with large breasts, either. Always call ahead to verify which sizes are in stock. Also, not all professional fitters are created equally; while some are very good at their jobs, some are only trying to sell customers bras and scoot them out the door, and use poor, inaccurate bra-fitting technique as a result. Learn how-to tell if a bra fits to develop a point of reference in order to determine if advice is helpful or getting in the way. The list here is sorted by location, with international chains in a separate category. If bra sizes are listed, they are based on what the retailer stocks in their online store or advertises on their website and may not reflect what is available in their physical store(s) at any given point in time. It is not intended to be an exhaustive list of stores that sell women's clothing. It should primarily contain stores that sell bras (of all sizes), as well as stores that sell women's clothing tailored to women with larger busts. How to find offline retailers in your area If one's city, state, province, region, country, etc. is not represented on this list, there are a couple options for finding a local store. ;Locator service :Try using a store locator service from one of the major bra manufacturers. :*Freya :*Curvy Kate :*Fantasie :*Bravissimo :*Affinitas :Keep in mind that not all local boutiques or stores are registered, and so a store near you may or may not be listed in these search results. ;Google search :Try searching for "bra boutique zipcode" or "bra fitting zipcode"; these queries tend to yield stores that cater to a wider range of customers. If one's size falls on either of the end of either the band or cup spectrum, such as 26DD, 60C, 28B, or 58JJ, try including a bra size in the search, as well. International Full-range lingerie store chains Stores in this category carry an array of sizes both larger and smaller than average. Austria Local large bust lingerie stores Australia Full-range lingerie store chains Local large bust lingerie stores New South Wales Victoria Western Australia Local full range lingerie stores Western Australia Canada Full-range lingerie store chains Stores in this category carry an array of sizes both larger and smaller than average. Local full range lingerie stores Alberta British Columbia Ontario Denmark Full-range lingerie store chains Stores in this category carry an array of sizes both larger and smaller than average. Finland Full-range lingerie store chains Stores in this category carry an array of sizes both larger and smaller than average. Germany Full-range lingerie store chains Stores in this category carry an array of sizes both larger and smaller than average. Local full-range lingerie stores Ireland Full-range lingerie store chains Stores in this category carry an array of sizes both larger and smaller than average. Local full range lingerie stores Leinster United States Department store chains Small-bust lingerie store chains Stores in this category typically focus on smaller band sizes and smaller-to-average cup sizes. Plus-size lingerie store chains Stores in this category carry an array of larger band sizes. Full-range lingerie store chains Stores in this category carry an array of sizes both larger and smaller than average. Local large-bust lingerie stores Local full range lingerie stores Alabama Arizona Arkansas California Colorado Connecticut Florida Georgia Illinois Indiana Kansas Louisiana Maryland Massachusetts Michigan Minnesota Missouri Montana Nevada Nebraska New Hampshire New Jersey New York North Carolina Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Rhode Island South Carolina Texas Utah Vermont Virginia Washington Wisconsin United Kingdom Large-bust lingerie store chains Stores in this category typically focus on larger cup sizes. See also *Bra manufacturer *Bra sizing by company *Online retailer Notes Category:Retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:Bras